Host vs Wild
by BlackestNight BrightestDay
Summary: Imagine this. You're stuck with 6 extremely rich guys. You're dragged to a leisurely cruise with them. The GPS breaks down and it looks like a monster storm is coming. Now, what are your chances of surviving?"Mother in heaven, why me?" KyouyaxHaruhi
1. Prologue

**Host Club vs Wild**

_Chapter 1: _Shut Down

Heavy, velvet curtains were drawn closed, only a single blade of sunshine cut through the dark room. One of the three men was seated behind a big office table, his elbows rested on the tabletop, his hands fiddled and rubbed against each other.

"Have they departed?" That man asked.

A woman's voice came from the intercom; she spoke in an almost monotonous voice. "Yes sir they left at 7:30 AM, just as you requested."

The man nodded, "That's good. Anything else?"

"The system is to be shut down in another 18 minutes, sire. Other than that, there's nothing else to report."

"Thank you, miss." One of the other men said. He was sitting in one of the two leather seats on the other side of office desk.

"Your welcome." Came her brisk reply before there was a beep and silence.

"Well," The last man coughed, uncomfortably. He got up from the other chair that sat across from the desk. "I trust that you have everything in control, President-sama. Not that I really see a point in this, but it seems like it's too late for anymore discussion." There was a slight edge to his, slightly more higher-pitched voice.

"There's no need to worry. Everything is under control. When they return, they will never be the same." The President assured him.

"Yes, yes. You may return home now, sleep easy, nothing awful will happen." The other man said, he sounded bored. Waving a hand, he continued on, "Go on, we'll meet again in a week or so, Fujioka-san."

Frankly, Haruhi would do anything to be back at home, comfortably snug in her futon and fast asleep. She would much rather be studying at home, or heck, she would even love to be running around town performing her Father's never ending list of chores. Anywhere would be better than where she was now.

The mid-morning sun was doing its thing, shining cheerfully in the perfectly blue, almost cloudless sky. The ocean was generally peaceful, with only light waves lapping at the hull. Yes, ocean. Yes, hull.

Haruhi found herself seated on the heated leather lounge chair on the dock of a yacht of sort. She was dressed in jeans and a fleece sweater; her usually tidy dark brown hair was in a mess. She looked like she had just gotten out of bed. No, wait scratch that. She _had _just gotten out of bed.

For an instant, she understood what Kyouya must of felt when he woke up that one morning and saw that he was stranded in the middle of a commoner's mall. She had, been after all, dragged out of bed by the ever-so annoying Host club.

She vaguely recalled the twin maids that had changed her out of her pajamas, and she was glad that the Hitachiin brothers had been kind enough to allow their _female _maids to take care of the changing and packing business.

Haruhi sighed, she was not in a good mood, but that fact didn't seem to register in King Host's head.

"Ha-ru-hi!" Came the all-too-familiar call. The next thing Haruhi knew, she was up on her feet with her arms yanked up and the rest of her body hanging limp from Tamaki's grasp. She noticed that the king was wearing something simple, which somewhat bemused her. Tamaki was wearing nothing more than cargo shorts, a yellow ¾ shirt and a rain-jacket. "Isn't today the most beautiful day ever? With the sun shining brightly in the sky, the ocean soothing you're soul, the wind, caressing your-".

Tamaki didn't get finish his sentence when Haruhi felt herself being roughly tugged out of Tamaki's grasp. She felt herself being supported on both sides, and didn't need to fully open her half-closed eyes to know who it was.

"Haruhi! We have saved you from the monstrous pervert known as Tono!" Two voices chimed together on both sides of her ears. It was easy for her to tell whose voice belonged to whom. The one that sounded just a teensy bit gruffer was Hikaru, and the one who had a smoother voice was Kaoru. That meant that Hikaru was on her right and Kaoru on her left. They were wearing almost the same thing. Camo pants, tank top and a track jacket. The only difference was that Hikaru had a brown tank while Kaoru had a white one.

"Pervert? How dare you call me that, you two little devils? I believe that you are the perverts here! Why, remember the time you almost made her wear a swimsuit that was," Tamaki's hands shot up in air-quotations. "'Nothing more than a bunch of strings'!"

Haruhi groaned, having recalled the red swimsuit [If you could even call it one], the twin maids had suggested her to wear. She was right about to loose her temper when she felt a pair of strong hands lift her up by her waist and held her up in the air.

"Takashi to the rescue!" Hani cheered from somewhere down below her. "Mission: Save Haruhi has been accomplished!"

The seven-foot tall older teen, who was dressed in black Capri and a gray, long-sleeve shirt, grunted in reply before setting Haruhi down on her feet.

"Ah, thank you, Mori-senpai." Haruhi said, reaching up to rub her bleary eyes. Feeling much better, she opened her eyes fully and gazed around. Yes, her suspicions were right. There was ocean as far as the eye could see, no sign of land anywhere. "Where are we?"

"We are north of the Indian Ocean." Another, more deeper voice replied. Kyouya hopped down from the steel ladders that led up to the top deck. He was dressed in dark-tan khakis, a white shirt and an oddly colorful button-up. "Somewhere around there anyway." He added, nudging up his glasses with two fingers. "The navigational system has been having trouble pin-pointing exactly where we are."

"What!" Both Tamaki and Hikaru exclaimed simultaneously, they shot each other a glare right after.

"So you're pretty much saying that 'we're in the Indian Ocean, but I'm not sure where.'" Kaoru looked at Kyoya, a look of disbelief slowly creeping on his face. "How could you, Kyo-chan, not know where we are?"

Kyoya gave an indifferent shrug, "Does it matter? If things go bad, we can always contact my emergency team via satellite phone."

"B-But, what if something bad happens, Mommy? What if the satellite phone runs out of batteries? Or, what if it falls into the ocean. Or…Or…" Hikaru clapped a hand over Tamaki's mouth.

"Shut up, you moron!" He hissed. "What are you trying to do? Curse us!"

While Tamaki hummed his dramatic wails of pain and complaints into Hikaru's hand, Haruhi frowned; she looked up at Kyoya, worry making themselves clear in her wide, ochre-colored eyes. "Are you sure we're okay, Kyoya-senpai? I'm pretty sure a failing navigational system isn't a good sign."

"As I said before, Haruhi. We're fine, there's absolutely nothing for you, or anybody else for that matter, to worry about." The 'Mother' Host replied, a slight irritation in his tone. Haruhi stared at him for a few seconds, before turning around, having just realized that she had not heard from Mori-senpai or Hani-senpai at all.

"Where's Mori-senpai and Hani-senpai?" She asked.

"Hani-senpai's probably below deck eating cake, and Mori-senpai's most certainly just accompanying him." Kyoya answered as he prepared to climb back up the ladder. "I'll go check on that system again."

Haruhi looked back at the twins and Tamaki. They seemed to be engrossed in an argument of sort. She didn't want to tune in on their arguments. As she learned a long time ago, some things were better left unknown. "Kyoya-senpai, hold on, I'm coming too." When the raven-haired host disappeared over the ladder, Haruhi clutched the cool, steel bars and started to hoist herself up.

When she pulled herself up and over the edge, she felt an instant wave of awe as she looked around the control room. Blinking lights of every color was placed both on the dashboards and even on the ceiling. A classic boat steering wheel sat in the middle, with various little knobs, switches and handles beside it. Towards the front, middle section of the room, a little screen was flashing.

Kyouya was standing in front of the screen. He wore a contemplating face, with one hand in his pocket and the other one lightly touching the screen.

Haruhi walked up to him, a curious pout on her face. "That's the navigational system?" She asked, more to herself than anyone.

Kyouya nodded in reply, "It's been going on and off for the past five minutes, I can barely get to the Map before it shuts off." He pressed a button to the side that had the words 'Map' written in bolded white letters. After he pressed it, the screen flashed blue, white and red before turning off. "See?"

There was a high-pitched whine before the screen flickered back again, this time with the words 'WELCOME' on it.

"That's strange," Haruhi, mumbled stifling a yawn. "What time is it, Kyouya-senpai?"

"Ten fifty, why?"

"How did you wake up so early?"

A smile tugged at the corner of his lip. "Well, let's just say that didn't exactly go down very well."

Haruhi nodded and decided to not press any further. She was worried that the 'Shadow Lord' would emerge at any given moment. Instead, she turned her attention back to the loading screen of the navigational system. "Have you tried a manual reboot?"

"Yes, I have. Thrice, actually, but nothing seems to be working." Kyouya answered with a sigh.

Right after his sigh, there was an ear-piercing screech before the screen just faded off into nothing.

Haruhi heard the squabbling below freeze; she noticed that Kyouya had tensed, just a little. After a pause, she tentatively reached forward and pressed on the power button. Nothing. This time, she pressed and held it. Still nothing. She was about to say something when the whole club came clambering up the ladder and shoved her aside.

"Mommy! What happened?"

"What was that noise?"

"The screech must of meant something bad right?"

"Did something bad happen?"

"How's the navigational system?"

"Are we sinking?"

"We're SINKING!" Came Tamaki's panicked shriek.

"Are we going to die, Mori-senpai?"

"Ah."

"Haruhi! Are you okay? Did the demon lord do anything? What happened! Are you okay?" She felt herself being shaken senseless by both the Hitachiin twins.

"G-Guys! I-It's nothing bad, the navigational system just br-bro-broke down!" She rose up her palms in surrender, "Please stop that!"

There was yet another silence as everybody, save for Kyouya stared, wide-eyed at her. Instantly, she was swallowed up in their huddling and pushing and shouting…

Haruhi gritted her teeth together, she had had enough of all this insanity! "Guys! Stop it!" She cried, struggling to cap her anger.

Once again, the group split up in an almost inhuman speed. Hikaru and Kaoru went off to chat amongst themselves in one corner, Hani went to play with Mori and Tamaki…Well, he just tucked himself in one sad little corner and sulked.

Haruhi let out a relieved sigh, though she felt a little guilty. She almost never raised her voice at them. She walked back towards Kyouya; he seemed to be the only person who was decently sane.

"Well?" She said, looking up at the elder host expectantly. "What are we going to do now?"

His answer, however, only made her morning worse.

Kyouya gave an indifferent shrug, "I don't know."

_Well! That's the prologue for you! I really hope the characters don't seem too OOC, I tried to keep them 'normal'. If there's any complaints or suggestions, please feel free to drop a review. :] _

_Have a nice day!_

_BlackestNightBrightestDay _


	2. Crash Landing

**Host Club vs Wild**

_Chapter 2: Crash Landing_

"I don't know."

It felt like everybody had froze and was staring at him. No wait, scratch that, they _were _staring at him. Even Tamaki had looked over from his glum corner.

But of all the stares on his back, the one that seemed to pierce him the most was Haruhi's.

"Takashi, I think Kyou-chan is sick." Hani's voice was first to pierce through the almost eerie silence.

Mori grunted. He, at least, didn't sound that fazed.

"No way! Kyouya saying that he doesn't know? We're doomed!" Hikaru cried, dragging his fingers down his cheeks. "Doomed, I tell you, doomed!"

"Kyouya, you're kidding right? Just messing with us again?" Kaoru laughed, somewhat nervously. "Right?"

"Mommy, you can't say that! We have to turn right around and go back, we can't risk it out here anymore." Tamaki insisted, jumping to his feet and walking to stand beside Kyouya.

Haruhi nodded, "Though I hate to believe it, but Tamaki is right." She turned her head to gaze out the window and onto the open ocean. "I have a feeling we went straight for most of the way, so if we just turn around, we should hit land soon, right?"

"We can't do that." Kyouya disagreed, glancing at the rather suspicious looking twins. "Hikaru and Kaoru was steering the ship earlier, I highly doubt they stayed on a straight course."

Tamaki whipped around to face the two guilty twins. "Why you little devils! Do you see what you have done?" He wailed, throwing his arms up in the air for dramatic effect. "We're doomed, I tell you!"

Kyouya sighed inwardly, the kind of people he hung around on a daily basis. He wondered how he had managed to get away for so long without developing any kind of mental disease. He heard Haruhi sigh quietly beside he and looked at her from the corner of his eye. "Well, what do you suggest we do now?

Haruhi?" He asked.

Haruhi's ochre eyes widened in surprise, "Why are you asking me, senpai?"

Kyouya snorted, "Would you rather me asking Tamaki, instead? I think it's pretty obvious that you're the most sane compared to the others."

"What about Hani-senpai, or Mori-senpai? Their pretty, uh, sane too."

Kyouya shrugged. The girl had so many stupid questions, was it really so bad to ask her for help once in a while? "Yes, perhaps, but is it really that bad to ask you for help, Haruhi?" He turned to look at her, one dark eyebrow raised.

"Well, no, but…" The cross-dresser trailed off with a defeated sigh. "Okay, fine. Well, I think we should just scope our surroundings for any sign of land." Haruhi let her gaze travel around the command center.

"Is there a map or, say, a telescope around here?"

Like usual, the rest of the club members had somehow heard her question as they started to search the place for said items. Tamaki was pulling out drawer after drawing and shuffling through the contents; the twins were checking the boxes that were stacked up in one corner. Hani was looking through the lower cabinets while Mori took the higher ones.

Haruhi frowned slightly; she had always wondered how the club members could respond to her questions so quickly. That was, of course, if it was in their interest. For instance, nobody would answer her if she asked about homework, but everybody would instantly be by her side if she had asked about, say, a dress or something girly.

Kyouya had decided to keep himself busy with pulling the boat to a halt. He half-wondered if grabbing the emergency kits would be a good idea. He shoved the thought aside; nothing bad was going to happen, none at all.

After the club had successfully tore apart the command center, Hani bounded up to Haruhi. "Haru-chan! Guess what I found?" He pushed the neatly folded map under her nose, "The map! I found it!" He grinned happily, "Aren't you proud of me?"

Haruhi smiled, and nodded, "Yeah, Hani-senpai. Thanks a lot."

"No problem!" The Lolita-shouta boy chirped and skipped towards Mori. "Takashi~ let's go eat some more cake downstairs."

"Ah." And with that, the two of them left, with Hani talking cheerfully to Usa-chan.

"Did anybody find the telescope?" Haruhi asked as she cleared a space on the table for them to lie out the map.

"Yup!" The twins chimed, rolling the silver telescope onto the table. It was small, but obviously extendable.

"We found a compass too, it's pretty run down, but I think we will need it." Kaoru said as he stood by Haruhi's left side. Hikaru took his place on her right.

"Yeah, hurry up too. I want to get home already; I've had enough of this thing. It's so boring."

Tamaki pouted, obviously displeased, as he had found nothing more than junk and paper. He didn't say anything though and simply stood across from the girl.

Haruhi un-folded the map onto the table and frowned as she set her eyes on the large portion of blue with the words 'Indian Ocean' printed across the front. "Kyouya-senpai," She called, frowning.

Kyouya turned the engine off, "Hmm?" He hummed, turning around to stand behind her. "What is it, Haruhi?"

"Do you remember where we were the last time the thing worked?" Tamaki and Hikaru were looking expectantly at him. Kaoru, on the other hand, was fiddling with the compass.

"Ah yes." Kyouya looked at the map, silently calculating the longitude and latitudes before placing a slender finger on the paper, the top right corner the 'N' in 'Ocean'.

"That far away?" Haruhi hissed, utterly shocked. "How did we get that far off in a matter of hours?"

"Oh, we flew out here via jet," Kaoru answered with an indifferent shrug.

"Landed in Aussie there, than went to some island and got on the boat from there." Hikaru finished, turning his attention back to the map.

Haruhi's eyes widened, "B-But, I don't have a passport! I'm travelling illegally!"

"Did you think we would do that? Why, Haruhi, you underestimate Daddy!" Tamaki sighed, shaking his head. "We made you a passport, remember? About two weeks ago."

Haruhi stared at the King Host; it was obvious from her tense muscles and wide eyes that she was frantically scrounging her memory for anything suspicious.

Kyouya chuckled, shoulders shaking ever so slightly. He remembered that day. Club activities had ended and Haruhi had been leaving the room…

_**Two weeks and three days ago…**_

"_Haruhi! Wait!" Tamaki called after the girl. She was walking towards the door, getting ready to leave._

_Surprised, Haruhi turned around, her hand resting on the doorknob. "Yes, Tamaki-senpai?"_

"_We need your thumbprint for something," Tamaki said as he bounded forward, grabbed Haruhi's wrist and dragged her back towards the table where the club members had gathered. "Very, very, very important."_

_Haruhi frowned, now more confused than surprised. "My thumbprint? What for?" Even though the Host Club had been doing a lot of increasingly idiotic things, asking for her thumbprint was awfully suspicious._

"_It's nothing much," Kaoru answered, leaning forward to un-cap the inkpad. _

"_Yeah," Hikaru agreed, pushing a fancy looking piece of paper beside the inkpad. Golden patterns lined the corners. "Just get it over with and you're free to go."_

_Haruhi came to a stop beside the coffee table, Tamaki stood behind her. "But it's my thumbprint. You don't usually take thumbprints for people unless it's for something very official…" She told them, staring hesitantly at the paper and the inkpad._

"_But we need it, Haru-chan!" Hani pouted, looking up from his chocolate mousse cake. "It's important, right Takashi?" _

"_Ah." _

_A ghost of a smirk was on Kyouya's face as he pushed up his glasses and looked up at the skeptical girl from his infamous Pineapple laptop. "It is, indeed, for very important documents." He explained. "But it's a requirement that the Chairman recently appointed. He wants to have a copy of everybody's thumbprint in the database." Kyouya gestured to the rest of the club members, who were looking intently at Haruhi. _

"_Look at their thumbs, if you don't believe me."_

_Haruhi licked her upper lip and bit her bottom lip. That sounded logical, sort of. Than again, the Chairman was an unpredictable man, just like his son. Both of them made the wildest decisions. _

_Tamaki stuck up his thumb and showed it to Haruhi, a triumphant grin on his face. "See? It's true!" _

_After spending another few seconds contemplating, the girl finally agreed. "Okay…" _

_She leaned forward and pressed her thumb onto the inkpad, rolling it around before printing her thumbprint onto the piece of paper._

_**Present day…**_

"So that was it…" Kyouya heard the girl murmur under her breath.

"Yup!" Hikaru patted Haruhi's back proudly. "Aren't you glad? Now we can bring you along on trips during the summer, right Kao?"

Kaoru nodded, grinning. He, too, seemed pleased with their work. "We're going to Switzerland this year, I heard mum and dad talk about it."

Haruhi, however, was furious. Kyouya took a step back when she straightened up, a look of utter fury on her face. "So you lied!" She said, glaring at Tamaki only because he happened to be the most convenient person to glare at. He was, right in front of her after all.

Tamaki's ultramarine eyes were wide with surprise, "Wh-what are you talking about, Haruhi?"

"You heard what I said! You lied!" Haruhi spun around, letting her furious gaze settle on Kyouya. "You too! And so did everybody else!"

Kyouya was a little surprised at how Haruhi had lost her temper. Usually, the girl was always so calm… He kept his 'Cool' façade on though. "I didn't completely lie to you," He told her, calmly. "Your thumbprint was required for important documents. A passport is an important document."

After hearing his statement, Haruhi seemed to be so angry; her whole petite frame was trembling. "But that's not right! It's not right to steal somebody's thumbprint for that! What if I didn't want a passport?

Frankly, I lived quite well without one. So, who's to say that I needed one now?" She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

The twins were staring, wide-eyed at Haruhi, confusion and shock etched on their faces. Tamaki had skulked back to his corner.

Kyouya could hear Haruhi count under her breath as she slowly unclenched her fists. Good. At least she was maintaining her temper. He, however, had no intention of apologizing. He wasn't at fault; Kyouya had simply agreed to help Tamaki.

Three months of absolutely no whining from the King Host was too good an offer to give up.

When Haruhi finally opened her eyes again, her body language was pretty calm. However, since her back was turned to the rest of the people, Kyouya was the only one who noticed that her ochre-eyes were still burning. The usual brown almost seemed maroon or fiery amber.

"I'm going to my room," She said, glowering up at Kyouya. "Could you please show me there, Kyouya-senpai?" The polite-ness in her voice seemed to be forced.

Kyouya shrugged, sliding his hands into his pockets. "Sure," He turned around and headed towards the ladder.

"But, Haruhi, wh…" But the twins clamped their mouths shut when Haruhi glared, icily at them. When she whipped around and followed Kyouya down the ladder, Hikaru and Kaoru shared a look.

The biggest problem at hand was still getting back to land.

The runner-up was an extremely pissed off Haruhi.

"Hikaru, did you just see that?"

"Yes. Yes, I did."

"She looked like him."

"She did."

Haruhi's glare had actually been cold enough to rival the ones from the Low Blood Pressure Demon King himself. The twins had decided that they never, ever, _ever _wanted to see something as horrible come upon their beloved toy's face again.

…

The walk down the staircase and to the back of the boat had mostly been silent. Kyouya felt the heaviness of said silence but made no attempt to fill it in. He could literally feel the waves of anger emitting from the small girl behind him.

As they neared her room, Haruhi finally broke the choking silence. "Kyouya," She said, her voice quiet and low.

The elder host was a bit surprised at the loss of the honorific that usually tailed his name. He, however, decided to let it pass. "Hmm?"

"I'm sorry."

He felt an eyebrow shoot up almost instantly, his walking pace faltered slightly. "Why are you apologizing, Haruhi?" Kyouya said, stopping by her door. He looked at her, searching her face for some sort of answer.

Kyouya thought that Haruhi looked pretty embarrassed. Her head was tipped down a bit and her eyes stayed on the carpet.

"I suddenly blew up for no reason, I guess." She replied, "I don't know, I think I shouldn't be so mad. There's a bigger problem at hand anyway."

He thought for a moment, rolling her reply around his mind, trying to figure out what to say. Kyouya moved his gaze to her front door, he had never really been the most comforting man anyway. "Well…" He drawled, twirling the key ring on his index finger. "You're right, there is a bigger problem at hand, and yes, you didn't really take the situation on quite well…" He glanced over at her. Haruhi had winced, he noticed. "But, you do have a right to be mad. Frankly, I would be doing all sorts of bad things to Tamaki and co if they stole my fingerprint for something like that." Kyouya stopped the key from spinning any further and pushed it into the keyhole. The sound of gold grinding against metal rang down the long, empty hallway.

For, perhaps, the second time that day, Kyouya was again surprised. Haruhi started to giggle profusely.

"What?" He said, a look of utter confusion displayed on his usually stoic features. "I was being completely serious, Haruhi." He turned the key in the hole and pulled it out.

Haruhi took a minute or so to calm herself down. When she finally was able to stifle her giggles, she grinned up at her elder. Reaching up, Haruhi patted his arm, "Thanks a lot, Kyouya-senpai. It was just too surprising to listen to you _comfort _me. I really didn't expect you to do that."

Kyouya stared at her for a while, onyx eyes wide. Eventually, he allowed a smirk to pass through. He looked back at the door, his dark, raven bangs falling across his eyes. "Yeah, I surprise myself too." He reached up and turned the doorknob, the door drifted ajar. "There, here's your room, Haruhi." Kyouya slid the golden keys back into his pocket. "I'm heading back upstairs to figure out our problem. Hopefully

Hikaru and Kaoru didn't do anything stupid while we were gone."

Haruhi nodded, the smile still on her pleasant features. "Yes, thanks, again, Kyouya-senpai."

Kyouya stepped back and watched as Haruhi slipped past him and walked into her room. She turned around, bid him good-bye and closed the door.

After that was done, the Shadow King turned around and continued back up to the command center.

Funny. Why did he feel like he had just ran up a steep hill?

When he got to the top, the command center was a hive of activity. Tamaki was occupying himself by squinting out into the ocean, Kaoru and Hikaru were having a constructive argument over the map, Hani had the telescope put to his eye as he sat on Mori's shoulder and looked around the ocean.

At least the place wasn't totally chaotic.

"Mother!" Tamaki yelped when he noticed Kyouya standing, with his hands in his pockets, by the doorway. "How's Haruhi doing?"

"Fine," Kyouya replied curtly. "She's not mad anymore, if that's what you're asking." He could hear Tamaki breathe a sigh of relief. "But," He continued, surveying his surroundings, "Would you mind telling me what's going on?"

"Well," Tamaki waltzed his way towards Kyouya. "Since we made Haruhi so angry, we decided to put our heads together and figure something out." He gestured towards the twins and spoke in way that sounded like a chef describing his dish.

"The twins are at the map, trying to figure out where we are and what islands we may come across." Turning his gestured hand towards Hani and Mori, he explained, "Hani-senpai is looking around with the telescope for any signs of land that may not be listed on the map." Than, patting his chest, Tamaki grinned. "And I, I am simply supervising their work," Suddenly, his face darkened over a little bit. "Kyouya, there looks like there's going to be a storm coming. A pretty bad one at that."

Kyouya frowned, "That's not good. Is there any progress with the twins?"

Tamaki shook his head, "Unfortunately, no. The map just isn't detailed enough to list out every single scrap of land there is."

"How about Hani-senpai?"

"Nothing either."

Kyouya walked past Tamaki and stood in front of the large glass pane than overlooked the ocean. Sure enough, a line of inky black clouds lined the horizon. This was not good. This was terrible.

Tamaki stood beside his best friend, worry etched on his face. "What do we do, Kyouya?"

The storm was fast approaching. He could feel the boat start to rock more as the wind picked up. "Let's turn around and head away from the storm at full speed." Kyouya finally decided with a sigh, "There isn't much we can do but hope luck is on our side."

Tamaki nodded and snapped his fingers, "Hikaru. Kaoru. Start the boat, turn around and head the other way in the full speed."

"But, Tono, we're not done looking through the map!" Hikaru complained, looking up from the compass.

"There's no use, Hikaru. The map isn't going to help, we might as well try to get ahead of the storm." The other twin told his brother. They exchanged a look before nodding, getting up and started to ignite the engines.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Kyouya?" Tamaki asked his best friend, "My gut feeling isn't exactly very optimistic."

Coming from Tamaki, that was rather surprising. The blond seemed to always be optimistic, no matter what it was. He always managed to find that little ray of brightness when everything seemed dark. The fact that he wasn't feeling very optimistic at all actually worried the Ootori. Once again, he pushed his spectacles higher up the bridge of his nose and cross his arms across his chest. "It might not be," Kyouya, replied, the glare of the sun reflecting off his glasses. "But I really can't think of anything else to do. I never planned for this."

Kyouya clenched his jaw, suddenly feeling very guilty. If something were to happen to them, he would be responsible. After all, he had done all the planning. He had prepared for almost everything, from being attacked by pirates to a hole carved into the hull of the boat. He had thought about all the extremities but the thought of sinking by the hand of a storm never crossed his mind.

Okay. Fine.

So it had. But Kyouya had shoved the thought to the back of his mind. Dismissing it as something that only happened in fiction books. Oh, how he hated feeling useless.

To make himself feel better, the Ootori decided to put the blame on the spontaneous arrival of the storm.

When he finally thought that everything would be okay, Kaoru gasped, loudly. Turning around, Kyouya saw that panic was barred on the twin's boy-ish feats. "What?" Kyouya demanded.

"We ran out of gas." Was Hikaru's answer.

"But that's impossible!" Tamaki cut in, eyes wide. "We came with a full tank! We could not of had run out so quickly!"

Kyouya calmly walked up to the steering wheel and looked at the various dials and numbers, the twins were right. The little white indicator hung limp by the letter 'E'. He cursed darkly under his breath, "There's some extra gas down in the engine room." Kyouya said, "I specifically told Tachibana to put it there."

"Hey, guys," It was Hani. He and Mori walked up towards the huddled group, a look of worry on the short blonds' face. "The sky's is getting darker. Winds picked up now." He saw the panic look on the twins and Tamaki, raised a brow and looked up at Kyouya expectantly.

"What's going on?" Hani clutched the telescope in his hand while hugging his pink rabbit closer.

"We have run out of gas, Hani-senpai." Kyouya informed him. " Have you seen any land?"

"Yes, actually." Hani nodded with a smile. "Just off to the south-east. There's a very blurry outline of an island."

"Really? That's awesome!" Tamaki cheered, suddenly becoming cheerful. "Hoist the sails and steer towards the island!"

"There are no sails on this yacht, Tamaki." Kyouya told the blond, a look of irritation on his face. "Why don't you take the twins and head below deck and grab the extra gas?"

Before the blond could respond, there was a bright flash and a loud crack of thunder sounded through the air. There was barely any light now, and rain had started to patter onto the boat. Everybody was frozen in their spots.

Tamaki was first to snap back to reality, "Haruhi! Somebody, go get her!" Kyouya found himself about to blurt out an offer but he caught himself and decided to stay silent instead.

The twins nodded in unison and bolted out of the room. Hani looked like he was on the verge of tears, and Mori seemed just as fazed.

"Everybody, get in here." Kyouya ordered, gesturing towards the two oldest hosts. "Don't stand out in the rain." Without another word, he whipped around and started to rummage through the open drawers. Where was it? "Tamaki!" Kyouya called, the rain had picked up.

"Help me look for the satellite phone!"

The boat was rocking even more vigorously now. It was hard to stand still. "Hani-senpai and Mori-senpai, go below deck and grab the emergency bag. It's better to have it here now rather than later, if anything happens."

"Yes sir!" A flash and they were gone. Another loud crack and Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi stumbled into the command centre. They were slightly damp, but nothing too bad. Kyouya and Tamaki continued on looking for the satellite phone. The twins had ushered Haruhi to one corner and huddled around her. Hikaru sat, glaring out the window while Kaoru murmured cheerful nonsense to the petrified girl. Haruhi didn't seem to notice their desperate situation. She was too enclosed in her own little world.

Kyouya growled, the hell with all these documents. Where the fuck was that cell-phone? He had already swept through all the cabinets and drawers twice already! "Tamaki, did you find anything?"

"No!" The King Host sounded just as frustrated as Kyouya felt. He heard a drawer go slam, "I think somebody took it!"

Kyouya wasn't even going to argue, the storm was growing more and more severe. The boat was tipping back and forth, lightning lit up the sky, the thunder was deafening. The sky was pitch black, the sunny blue sky they had seen only less than an hour ago had been completely swallowed up. The storm felt oddly familiar. Like something he had seen before.

Kyouya snickered darkly under his breath. Right, the storm had felt like the one in that one movie. A group of people had been fishing and a really bad stormed rolled in. Before they knew it, a gigantic wave formed and crushed the boat. The people were never heard from again.

Ah, how comforting.

Eventually, Hani and Mori returned. They had, somehow, managed to stay only damp and not soaked through the bone. Mori dropped the three duffle bags on the ground beside the huddled up trio. Hani seemed glum as he sat down beside Hikaru and hugged his rabbit tightly. Mori sat down beside his cousin, the straps of the bags hung loose on his arm.

Slamming a cabinet door shut, Kyouya wanted to yell out loud. There was nothing they could do but sit around to wait out the storm. "Tamaki!" He yelled the blond was still looking for the phone. "Tamaki!" When the King Host finally looked up, his ultramarine eyes gave way to utter panic. "Enough! It's not here, we're going to have to wait it out!" Kyouya nodded his head towards the sheltered corner where everybody was huddled around. They exchanged a look, both violet and onyx eyes spoke the same thing.

_We're in trouble._

Suddenly, there came a loud swoosh. A rumble. A flash. An explosion.

Silence.

Finally, the loud _crack _of wood.

….

_And, viola! Chapter two and something really bad happened. I'm sorry if some points of the story is a bit vague, but I'm not the best map-reader. Ha-ha! ^-^"I hope you enjoyed it! _

_Special thanks to those who reviewed: _

**Raines: Glad to know! :D Thanks for your review~**

**MayContainRandomness: Haha, yeah! But I don't think I'd be able to eat that much cake. ^-^""**

_Here's a whole truckload of cookies for you, :D_

_R&R! _

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Outran High School Host Club. Kyouya would be couple with Haruhi! _


	3. Lost and Found

**Host vs Wild **

_Chapter Three: Lost and Found_

Something felt incredibly hot pressed up against her skin.

There was a sharp jolt of pain and her eyelids shot open, revealing the panicked caramel eyes. There was a small animal on her finger. She sat up and shook her finger, the thing had been bright red, and looked awfully like a crab. Wait. Crab?

Her mind still drugged with sleep, Haruhi stumbled up, her hands fumbling around for something familiar. Anything. Her palm came to rest of the cool, damp surface of a large boulder. She stood up, her legs feeling awfully weak. She looked around, wide eyes drinking in her surroundings.

There was a lot of sand; she could feel the white, powdery substance inside her shoe. She could hear the ocean, calm and lapping up against the shore. Whipping around, Haruhi saw nothing more but an endless stretch of water. An ocean breeze blew past and she heard the rustling of leaves, turning around once more, Haruhi saw that thick forest laid just over a hundred meters off. Coconut trees lined the shores.

She worked to remember what had happened. The boat…sunk? She remembered thunder, so much thunder, than there was a loud crack and water. She remembered coughing up salty water and than something brushed against her foot.

Haruhi shuddered; it had felt slimy and cold.

Somebody…what had happened? Lifted up from the water, coughing, cold than nothing… Haruhi closed her eyes and forced herself to breathe. In. Out.

Recovering from the shock of it all, Haruhi tried to swallow but found her throat feeling too parched. Sweat slicked her skin and she was alone.

She coughed and managed out a whimper. Haruhi forced herself to close her eyes and think. No. She could not, must of go into a mental breakdown. What does she have to do first? Find her friends? Yes, that's the way to go. Go on. Get busy.

Haruhi left the safety of her giant rock and started to walk along the shores. She had no idea how she managed to get washed up on the shore and still be relatively okay. Bruised, maybe, but okay. She thought that those kinds of things only happened in books, or movies. She shook the thought from her mind, she had to concentrate, scan the shores for any unusual lumps.

…

The sun was beating down on her. Literally. She was sweating profusely; her throat was stinging from yelling and thirst. Haruhi had never, ever felt so scared in her life.

Imagine the utter hopelessness she felt when her foot caught on something and she tripped over, falling face-first into the sand. Haruhi was too tired to get up.

_I swear. If I tripped over a dead body, I wouldn't care. If I tripped over somebody I know, it'll be a miracle. If I tripped over a rock, I'll feel sad for myself. Ugh. Just let me die already…_

Delusion had led Haruhi to speak her thoughts out loud and not even know.

"You know, Haruhi." A familiar voice muttered. "That's not very optimistic at all."

There was a silence before the voice registered in Haruhi's mind. She found a sudden jolt of energy and she flipped on her back and sat up. "Kaoru!" She exclaimed, voice hoarse.

"Nice to meet you too." The younger twin said as he sat up. His auburn hair was in a mess, his amber-yellow eyes dull and his clothes torn. "You don't happen to have any water with you, do you?"

Haruhi shook her head, "Unfortunately, no." She closed her eyes and sighed, a small smile on her face. "I'm so glad you're okay." She said, her voice cracking ever so slightly.

Kaoru smiled warmly and was about to say something when a loud shout came from the forest.

"HARUHI! KAORU!"

A blond man exploded from the forest, his arms open wide and his eyes wet with tears. "You're okay!" He came to a stop by the two weak hosts, dropped to his knees and pulled them into a bear hug. "Daddy was so worried! Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"Tamaki let them go. You're going to suffocate them before anything." Another, deeper, calmer voice said. Haruhi could hear a hint of relief in Kyoya's tone.

Tamaki obliged and let them go, "Hani! Bring the water!"

"Hai!" There was some shuffling before the shorter host came bounding up towards them, a large canteen in hand. "Here you go, Tama-chan."

After some protest about sharing a bottle and what not, Haruhi felt incredibly grateful to feel the sweet, refreshing liquid slide down her parched throat. She held herself back from gulping down all the water.

"Where'd you guys get the water?" Haruhi asked.

"Ah, Mori-senpai still had the bags with him." Kyoya replied, folding an arm across his abdomen and nudged up his glasses with the other hand.

"Where's Hikaru?" Kaoru asked after clearing his throat. He struggled up, "Did you guys find him?" He sounded urgent, panic in his wide amber eyes.

"I'm right here, Kaoru!" Came the voice of the mentioned person. Hikaru stumbled out from behind a large fern and ran towards the group. "Geez, you guys. Couldn't at least wait for me? I wasn't kidding when I said I heard water."

"Hikaru! You're okay, good god, you got me so worried." Kaoru said with a relieved sigh.

"What do you mean by water, Hika-chan?" Hani asked, looking up at the panting twin. His eyes were stretched wide, marigold eyes held a hopeful look.

"There's a…stream that leads to this pond. There's a waterfall too. Really! It's quite the oasis."

Coming from somebody like Hikaru, the place must have been really nice. Haruhi frowned; the pond should have clean water. If there's a running stream and a waterfall…

"We should probably go there now." Tamaki said, standing up. He helped the weak Haruhi up as well.

Kyoya nodded in approval, "Before it gets dark. I think it's best to build some sort of shelter. Has anybody taken outdoor education?"

There was a short silence. Haruhi sighed quietly; she had a gut feeling that taking outdoor education would come in handy, but she had went with debate instead. Hani and Mori shared a look; "We took outdoor education back in middle school." Hani told them. "But I can't remember everything…"

The loli-shouta looked up at his taller cousin, "Do you remember how to build that hut?"

The senior nodded, "Yes."

Hani grinned and punched the air in joy, "Great! We should be good than, now, let's go!"

"Ahh, Mori-senpai, you're a life saver!" Tamaki exclaimed as everybody began to pick their way back to the forest.

Behind them, the sun was beginning to set. A chopper flew, a few thousand feet away.

A man dressed in black leaned out the open door, thick headphones over his ear, a tight rope tied around his waist and a pair of binoculars held up to his eyes. He lowered the heavy-looking gadget and leaned back into the helicopter.

"All seven of them are safe, sir. They are going to the designated area right now." The man spoke to the microphone that hung over his mouth.

There was a sound of static and a good fuzzy, "Good job. Return now. I will report to Ootori-san and the President."

The man nodded and signaled to the pilot. They made a sharp turn and the door swung shut.

…

When they arrived at the little oasis that Hikaru had described, the sun was already touching the horizon. The sky was streaked with warm colors.

The oasis was, indeed, very beautiful. A pool was pushed up against a rock face and a strong waterfall glided, gracefully down the smooth stone. A creek emptied out from the pool and gurgled its way towards the ocean, the water it carried was clear and flowed steadily. Under the setting sun, everything seemed to hold a warm, reddish glow. There was a small clearing across the creek; trees and all sorts of underbrush surrounded them.

Haruhi let a small smile grace her tired features. The place was breath-taking and had a soothing kind of feel to it.

The group stood there in silence, just taking a while to enjoy the peace. Even Kyoya seemed entranced.

"Well," Kaoru was first to break the silence. "We should hurry, the sun is setting fast."

"Yes, we should…" Haruhi agreed, albeit rather regretfully. She felt like just sitting down and going to sleep. But she couldn't complain.

_I'm sure everybody else is just as tired as I am._

Kyoya coughed, successfully pulling everybody's attention towards him. "Mori-senpai, Hani-senpai, please start working on that shelter. It's our top priority right now. Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru will go search for some sort of food while Tamaki and I will search for some firewood." He looked up, allowing the opaque reflection to leave his glasses. "Now let's hurry."

Tamaki opened his mouth, he looked like he was going to protest with the group arrangements but Kyoya shot him a glare.

_Don't you dare argue right now, Tamaki._

The King Host caught the glare and clamped his mouth shut.

"Let's go, Haruhi!" Kaoru said, grabbing Haruhi's wrist. He smiled and tried to sound cheerful. "Hopefully we don't find anything poisonous."

"Kaoru, you're such an optimist." Hikaru muttered sarcastically as he took Haruhi's other wrist and started into the forest.

"Well, at least I'm not all dark and gloomy."

"Guys…"

Their voice grew fainter as they picked their way through the thick underbrush.

Kyoya turned to Tamaki, "Finding wood isn't hard, Tamaki. Haruhi will be fine, why do you think I assigned her with the twins?" He turned around and started towards the beach. "Come on, maybe we can find some driftwood…"

Tamaki casted one more wistful look at where the trio had disappeared before following his best friend back to the beach.

Only the two seniors were left. Hani smiled, a little bit less cheerfully and turned towards his taller cousin. "Well, shall we get to work?" He asked.

Mori nodded and started to clean up any access debris from the clearing. Hani helped him, while as humming a cheerful tune under his breath.

..:::..

Tamaki trailed gloomily behind Kyouya. He wasn't exactly tired, but he was most definitely worried. For once, Tamaki was worried for everybody at once.

What if they never got back home?

What if something really horrendous happened?

What if…

"Tamaki, stop cursing us with such thoughts."

The blond looked up from the ground, startled. "Were you invading my private thoughts, Kyouya? You know that's very rude of you."

"Quit staring at the sand and start helping." Without really knowing, they had come to a stop beside a scattered pile of wood.

The wood looked like it had previously been boards. However, they were all smashed up and broken that it was hard to tell what it had been previously used for. Tamaki sighed.

He crouched down and started to carefully gather the wood. Hopefully he wouldn't cut himself..."Ow!"

Nevermind, he had cut himself.

The tip of the finger had sliced open, though the cut wasn't deep, a ruby jewel sat on the right end of the cut. Tamaki pouted, gazing worriedly at his morbidly injured finger. "Mootthheer…"

"Deal with it Tamaki. It's just a cut."

"B-Bu-But…"

"I don't have anything with me."

Tamaki pouted even more, he knew Kyouya had won. Reluctantly, he wiped his finger on his shirt and sucked on the wound. If Haruhi were with them, she would be fretting over him now.

"_Oh, Tamaki! You're bleeding!" Haruhi wailed, grabbing the blond's wrist. Tears threatened to flow out of her wide, panicked eyes. _

"_It's fine, Haruhi. It's fine." Tamaki said soothingly though the pain was obvious in his eyes._

"_No it's not, Tamaki! What if you die? What if…"Haruhi was starting to cry, her sentence broken up between gasps of breaths._

"_Haruhi…"_

"Sayonara Tamaki." Kyoya's voice snapped the daydreaming King back to reality. The Shadow King was already starting to stroll back to camp, a stack of wood in his arms.

Tamaki glanced down at his own pathetic pile and panicked. He scrambled around for more wood, determined to return with the most wood. After feeling satisfied with his pile, Tamaki got up and hurried after Kyoya. "Hey, wait for meee!"

…:::…

"Hey, Hikaru, do you think this is edible?"

Kaoru was bent over a patch of colorful mushrooms. The colors were so vibrant, so…earthy, so tempting. He was about to reach for it when a hand came and slapped his hand away. Startled, Kaoru looked up at the attacker.

"Don't touch that! It's poisonous!" Haruhi snapped, "Don't you know the basics? If the mushroom is colorful, it's probably dangerous!"

"Aw, don't be so snappy, Haruhi. It's not like we've studied about this." Hikaru called from behind a bush.

"Maybe that's why you guys should read more than!"

Kaoru straightened up and rose up both palms, "Okay, okay. Maybe we should. Calm down, Haruhi."

The girl glared at Kaoru before closing her eyes. After a while she sighed, "Okay. I'm sorry, Kaoru. I'm just really tired right now."

Hikaru clambered towards them, swatting a mosquito away from his face. "Maybe we should head back, the last thing we need is for Haruhi to pass out on us."

"She doesn't pass out that easily, Hikaru."

"How would you know? You're not her."

Haruhi sighed once more. She had never seen the twins argue so often in one day before. It was definitely not one of their fake arguments, she knew that much. Lifted up their bundle. Hikaru had offered to take off his track jacket to hold whatever goods they found. She opened it up a bit and jutted out her lower lip at how little they had scavenged.

There were two very small coconuts that they had found on the sand, a small handful of white button mushrooms and three, crabs. The crabs weren't even big enough to be considered to be small, they were "the dwarf version of small" as Hikaru had stated.

"That really isn't a lot." Kaoru commented, peering into their bundle.

"Hardly enough to fill me up."

"Uh-huh. What are you going to make with that? I doubt anything decent."

"I want to eat some garlicky catfish bouillabaisse…"

"Me too."

Haruhi closed the bundle and crumpled up the excess fabric in her fist. She bit the tip of her tongue. _Rich bastards. Rich bastards. Spoiled bastards. Don't expect much from them. Calm down, calm down. _

"There isn't any catfish on this island," She started carefully, "Hell, there isn't any other sign of civilization on this island except for us! Now, will you please stop complaining?" Whipping around, she started to march back towards camp.

"Haruhi! Wait for us!"' Kaoru called.

"We were just joking!" They chimed before hurrying after her.

…:::…

By the time they reached camp, Hani and Mori was just about done with their shelter.

Haruhi nearly dropped her bundle in shock. Had they been gone that long?

In the middle of the clearing stood the most…fancy survival shelter she had ever seen. The roof was a flat cone made up of layers and layers of coconut leaves, eight sturdy-looking poles held up the roof and was the structure. The walls were made up of more young tree trunks and the little hut stood on its eight poles, the base of it was elevated off the ground. Hell, there was even a door and windows.

Hani was leaning out of one of the windows, curtains made of banana leaves were pushed aside "Hi Haru-chan!" He called, "Do you like our new house?"

"Wow…" She breathed than grinned broadly, "Yeah! It's really, uh, well-done!" _Probably overdone but I'm not complaining._

"Eh. It's so small." Hikaru complained with a frown.

"And so outdated! Where are the glass paned windows, paint and furniture?" Kaoru frowned, after peering in through the wide-open doorway.

"Guys…" Haruhi didn't finish her sentence when her eyes landed on the 'curtains'. "Wait, banana leaves?"

"Yup! We found a whole bunch of banana trees when we were looking for wood." Hani nodded. He ducked back into the hut, the curtains swung close. After a while, the loli-shouta appeared again at the doorway, a ripe, yellow fruit in his hand. "There were lots of bananas!"

The twins leapt across the stream and made a mad dash towards the senior. "Bananas! Where are them, bananas?"

Hani squeaked and dove back into the safety of the hut. The twins followed him into the hut. There was a brief pause than a joyful whoop, "Bananas!"

Haruhi blinked, the shock still wearing off. She carefully made her way across the stream, hoping that she wouldn't step on any one of those extremely random banana peels. She tied up the extra fabric of their bundle and set it down.

_Thwack!_

Haruhi jumped at the loud noise and whirled around, confused and stunned.

Mori was walking across the clearing, his face as calm as ever, a broken tree trunk on his shoulder. Noticing Haruhi, he nodded in greeting and proceeded to add the trunk to the shelter.

Haruhi half wondered how much of the forest they had cleared, with all the wood they were using. She turned back around and prepared to climb into the hut when a loud and familiar cry rang through the dense forest.

"Haaarruuuhhiii!" Tamaki came crashing into the clearing, an armload of splintered wood in his arms. Dropping the pile, he quickly yanked the miserable girl out of the shelter and into a massive hug. "Daddy's _bleeeediiiing!" _

Kyoya sauntered in, carrying a smaller pile. He left his goods along with Tamaki's pile.

Haruhi shot him a questioning look, which was quickly followed by a silent plea for help.

The Shadow King merely smirked and offered her a shrug.

"Sen…pai…" Haruhi groaned, she was tired and did not have any energy to wriggle her way out of the King Host's clutches. "Let…me go…!"

"Oh! I'm so sorry, my dear daughter!" Tamaki dropped his arms and stood back, giving the girl some space. He pouted, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Haruhi answered, a little breathless. Her face was flushed, "Now. What was it about blood?"

That reminded Tamaki of his deathly wound as he immediately threw an arm across his eyes and clutched his chest. "A-Ah! The pain, the pain!" He held out his injured hand, "Blood...There was so much blood!"

"Tamaki-senpai..." She closed her eyes, trying to suppress her irritation.

"Oh! Haruhi!" The older host threw his arms around Haruhi's shoulders once more. "I was worried that I would never be able to see your cute face ever again!"

"Senpai..."

"Haruhi!"

"Tamaki, I suggest you let her go now." Another voice interjected. Haruhi opened her eyes in relief as the weight was lifted off her shoulders. She looked around to see who had spoken up for her. It was Kyoya. Haruhi widened her eyes a bit in surprise. The Great Kyoya, Shadow King and Low Blood Pressure Demon Lord was … helping her?

"But Mommy wouldn't give my boo-boo a kiss!" Tamaki whined holding out his splintered finger for Haruhi to inspect.

Haruhi rolled her eyes, the wound was already starting to close up and it looked perfectly fine. She brought the finger up to her lips and gave it a quick kiss. "There. Happy now?" She could feel both Tamaki and Kyoya's stunned gaze on her. "What?"

Tamaki pulled his hand away, his face was tinged a bright red. "Ah, uh, thank you, Haruhi! I'll..." He glanced around frantically, "Go...see where the two devils are!" Tamaki finished quickly and dove into the hut.

Haruhi raised a brow at the blond's strange behavior but didn't question it. After being with the Host Club for so long, she had kinda just got used to all the strange-ness. Instead, ocre-eyes met onyx.

Kyoya had on his usual stoic face, though both eyebrows were raised in question. Haruhi didn't need to ask to know what he wanted to ask. _Why'd you do that?_

_"_To make him shut up." Haruhi answered, she let out a yawn and looked up at the sky. The stars were plentiful and brighter than the ones from Tokyo. "We should probably sleep soon, where is Mori-senpai?"

"Here." Said person walked up from behind Haruhi, a small, smoking bundle in his hand. "I've got fire." Mori looked at the girl and the Ootori before carefully sliding into the hut.

Haruhi stepped aside as Mori clambered in, "Well, we should probably find something to light..." Kyoya coughed and she looked his way. The pile of wood he and Tamaki had collected lay, neatly by his feet.

"I believe that it why I went with Tamaki to gather wood." Kyoya stooped down and picked up and armful of wood.

"Oh, right." Haruhi laughed sheepishly. She felt so stupid. "Well, um, I'm going to go in first." Hoping she wouldn't be interrupted yet again, Haruhi turned towards the entrance and crawled in.

Kyoya followed her in and found that the hut was incredibly cramped inside. He bit back a complaint. No. As an Ootori he was not allowed to complain. Besides, it was not the best time to complain right now. There was a small, raised circular platform made out rocks in the middle of the hut. The twins and Hani were busy munching on bananas and Tamaki was sulking. Mori was crouched by the platform, waiting for Kyoya. Kyoya gave a nod and set down the pile of wood on top of the platform. Mori uttered thanks and set down his burning bundle. It wasn't long before the bright orange flame started to lick and eat away at the wood. The hut warmed up considerably.

Kyoya felt his stomach give a quiet growl. "Hani-senpai," He called. When the older boy looked up from his meal, Kyoya countinued. "Would you pass me some of that please?" Hani nodded and grabbed a bundle before passing it to Kyoya with a wide grin.

"Enjoy!"

Kyoya thanked his elder and pulled at one banana. After peeling it away, he took a bite and sighed after swallowing. Bananas never tasted so good. After he finished one, Kyoya began to realize that there was a certain brunette missing from the cluster of people in front of him. Curious, he looked around and saw a small figure huddled away in one dark corner not too far from him. The figure wasn't moving.

Feeling an odd sense of worry tug at him, Kyoya got to his knees and carefully picked his way towards the figure. Yes. It was most definitely Haruhi. He reached down and gave her shoulders a shake. The girl was lying down on her side, hugging her knees closely and she was shivering.

"Haruhi." He called, keeping his voice low. "Haruhi, wake up."

"Ngh." Was the reply he got. Haruhi tried to turn away from his hand.

"Haruhi, go sleep by the fire, it's warmer there." No response.

Suddenly, there was another person crouching beside Kyoya. He looked up, startled. It was Tamaki. The blond was crouched beside him, the warm glow of the fire seemed to make him glow too. "Just let her be, Kyoya." He said, softly. A certain look of gentle-ness came across the French's handsome features.

"She's freezing, Tamaki." Kyoya said, a hint of bitterness in his tone. He didn't understand why he felt jealous of his best friend than. Nor did he comprehend why he was suddenly overcome with a certain feel of possessiveness when he noticed Tamaki's face.

"It's fine. The others were heating the thermal blankets over the fire." Tamaki said reaching to his side, he unfolded a shiny, aluminum blanket. To Kyoya, it looked like a giant piece of tinfoil, but he could feel the heat radiating from the thing. Gently, Tamaki placed the blanket over Haruhi and tucked in the corners. The girl looked like a baked potato in the blanket.

"We have to share a blanket though," Tamaki said sheepishly. "I don't think any of us should sleep with Haruhi, so I guess it's best for her to have one of her own. But than there isn't enough for all of us so we have to share." He looked up at Kyoya, "That's fine with you, right?"

"Yes, it's fine." Kyoya got up, having suddenly lost his appetite, "I'm going to sleep first. Goodnight, Tamaki."

"Night, Kyoya."

Kyoya went towards Mori, who was holding the blankets over the fire, and requested for one. After retrieving the warm item, he found another quiet corner and laid down, huddling into the steamy-warm blanket. The floor felt hard and extremely uncomfortable pressed up against his shoulders and hip, but it had to do.

_Tomorrow, I'm going to find a bed of sort. This is ridiculous. _

* * *

_W_ell, here it is! The awfully delayed chapter three! It's not as long as I'd like it, but I was worried that if I didn't post it soon, I'd jut completely forget about this story. And I liked to finish this story, but I'm loosing the spark fast. Ugh.

Whoever can bring that spark back, a lifetime supply of pie for you! :]

Special thanks to the following reviewers!

**Meganes Ultimate Fangirl: **Thanks for your review! It's nice to have a review from one of my favorite authors. :D By the way, you're laugh reminded me of Renge. :P**  
**

**Scherherazade: **Kyoya's my favorite host too. :] And your guess is close, but not quite, I figured that it would be too easy if it was just like that, haha! Thanks for the review!**  
**

**Kaori Takaguchi: **I have updating problems too. :[ See? This chapter took like a month to finish. For reasons that were stated above, haha! Thanks for your review!**  
**

**Raines: **Yeah. Even Low Blood Pressure Demon Lords need some slack. **  
**

Have a nice day!


	4. Coincidences

**Host vs Wild**

_Chapter Four: Coincidences_

Kyoya woke up, not to the screeching of his three alarm clocks at home or to his wonderfully warm and plush bed or to his neck-supporting fancy contour pillow. No. He woke to a hand on his face, a heavy object on his stomach, the freezing morning air, an extremely sore neck and a stiff back.

He scowled and turned onto his side, away from his snoozing sleep partner. Not even a minute passed before his shoulder grew sore and the tip of his pinky turned numb.

The Demon Lord squeezed his glasses-bare eyes shut and tried to will for sleep to return.

No such luck.

Cursing everything around him, Kyoya sat up, feeling his back give a loud crack. He rolled his shoulders and neck, feeling them crack and click back into motion. He felt around for his specs, found them and slid them on, adjusting them with his forefinger.

Obsidian eyes scanned the minuscule hut. The fire that burned out and everybody else was huddled in their emergency blankets with their sleeping partners. Everybody, except for an empty space where a certain brunette was supposed to be, the only sign of her was a neatly folded aluminum blanket. Kyoya raised a brow; it couldn't be any later than dawn or the early morning. Mori wasn't awake yet and he was usually the early riser.

_Everybody was pretty exhausted from yesterday…_

Kyoya got up, wincing as the wooden floor creaked. Somebody stirred as he heard the blankets rustle. He carefully made his way towards the door and climbed out.

He found Haruhi couching by the small stream that gurgled by. She had her back towards him; her small figure was still and unmoving.

Wondering what his kohai was doing, he went and sat down heavily beside her.

Haruhi gave a quiet yelp and fell back onto her tailbone in surprise. "K-Kyoya-senpai!"

Kyoya raised a brow, Haruhi wasn't usually like this, and than again, their whole situation must be taking a bigger toll on her than he thought. "Good morning to you too, Haruhi." He greeted.

"What are you doing awake so early in the morning?" Haruhi asked him, quickly recovering from her surprise. Her large caramel eyes held a look of both puzzlement and curiosity. "I thought you hated waking up early."

"I do." Kyoya answered, turning his attention to the clear water before him. Something about the girl's gaze felt intimidating to him. Not many things were deemed as 'intimidating' to the Ootori. "But Tamaki woke me up."

There was a short pause before the girl understood what he meant. Haruhi laughed, a soft giggle. "Oh, I see."

A strange sort of silence followed shortly after. Kyoya felt a sense of awkwardness but Haruhi seemed to be perfectly comfortable. Kyoya coughed, catching the brunette's attention. "Aren't you hungry?" He inquired.

Haruhi blinked, she seemed a bit surprised. Finally, she shrugged. "A little," She answered, "But I can wait. Why? Are you hungry?"

Kyoya nodded, "You don't happen to have anything to eat do you?"

Haruhi thought for a while, "I do, but I don't want to have to crawl back in that hut again." She got up, dusting off the dried grass from her pants. "Why don't we go see if there's anything around here for us to eat?" She suggested, looking at Kyoya.

He got up, "I hate this." Kyoya mumbled, dusting the dirt off his own pants. "I wish they just had maids to do the work. I don't see how you commoners manage doing all these…trivial jobs."

The girl rolled her eyes, "Kyoya-senpai, by saying that these jobs are trivial, you're also saying that the basic necessities like food is not important."

All these lack of food, comfort and sleep was to blame for his stupidity or bad choice of words. "I don't like stooping as low as this." He countered.

"I thought they got rid of the hierarchical system a long time ago?" Haruhi asked, glaring up at him. "I feel insulted."

Kyoya decided not to reply to her. Instead, he began to lead them towards the beach. Maybe there was clams or something.

Boy, steamed clams with white wine sounded so good right now.

He frowned, oh yeah. There isn't any white wine.

"Curse this island and it's lack of supplies." He grumbled darkly.

"Did you say something, Kyoya?" Haruhi asked, scrambling over a fallen coconut trunk.

"No," He replied, swatting a mosquito that had landed on his arm. He shook his head, stupid bugs. Kyoya looked up and was immediately met with a surprise. "What...?"

Haruhi finally made it to his side and looked up, "What's wro- is that a crate?"

True enough, a large wooden crate sat nestled in the sand. The wood looked worn and was a dark brown shade, pieces of kelp and plastic hung from its corners. Some parts looked dented and there was some planks missing. Kyoya furrowed his eyebrows in thought this was feeling awfully surreal. Was it too much of a coincidence? Or was it just he?

Haruhi was already walking towards the crate, "This is great!" She said, "Come on, Kyoya-senpai, let's take it back to everybody – they'll be really happy!"

Kyoya nodded, he picked up his pace to catch up to the excited girl. "You don't suggest we just lug the whole thing back, hmm?" He asked, sarcasm in his tone. He couldn't blame her for being so enthusiastic though.

Haruhi looked like he was about to say something but there was a quick, loud whistling sound and a rush of wind.

The silence that followed felt like it stretched on forever. Next thing he knew, there was an extreme amount of pain in his right arm. When fictional books say that sudden pain felt like a fire ripping through the body, they weren't kidding.

All Kyoya could register was the pain, he couldn't even pinpoint where exactly it was coming from. He only knew pain, and that was all. His hand, though, seemed to know where it was from. He reached up with his left hand to a wet spot on his right arm.

"Ow." He mumbled, dropping to his knees.

Haruhi recovered from her shock, her wide ochre eyes full of panic. "K-Kyoya!"

"Yes, that's my name." He grunted, closing his eyes. He didn't know why the pain was slowly turning numb. Shock, perhaps. His fingers wrapped around a slender, smooth stick. "What is it?" He asked, struggling to keep his voice stable.

"A-An arrow." Haruhi answered, quickly moving to his side. "I'm…going to try to p-pull it out, okay?"

Why was she stammering? Kyoya didn't voice his thoughts though and focused on staying awake, he just felt sleepy. Oh so sleepy. "Please. Careful."

Kyoya didn't know how Haruhi managed to pull the entire thing out of his arm. All he knew was that the feeling of having that foreign object lodged in your arm and wriggled out is a rare encounter to behold.

Haruhi ripped off the extra fabric from the hem of her shirt. She shoved away his sleeve and tied it around the wound.

Truthfully speaking, Kyoya was in such a bad mood; he didn't even bother to show it.

_First, I wake up freezing cold. I have a sore neck, and I'm starving. There's not a piece of decent food here and just when things start to get interesting, I'm shot by a fucking arrow. _

"Sorry," Kyoya mumbled as Haruhi lifted him up and dragged him towards camp. It felt like all energy had been drained from him, he could barely stay awake let alone walk.

"It's…no problem." She grunted, straining under his weight. Though they hadn't ventured far from camp, there were quite a few obstacles that required climbing over.

Haruhi finally gave up; she was coated in a thin layer of sweat. Gently, she sat Kyoya up against a tree. The little strip of fabric she had ripped from the hem of her shirt was nearly completely soaked with blood. She bit her lip; she wasn't going to be able to bring him back to camp in time. What if he lost too much blood? There wasn't a hospital here for him.

"I'm going to go back to camp to get some help, okay?" She finally told the older host. "You just stay here, don't go anywhere, I'll be right back."

She was about to leave when he tugged on the hem of her shirt. "Yes?" Haruhi said in alarm, whirling around.

"Be careful."

Haruhi stared at Kyoya for a while, utterly stunned that he had bothered to warn her. The pain was probably making him delusional. "Thank you." She said. Haruhi turned to leave, a heavy sense of guilt tugged at her heart. A sudden image of Kyoya dying flashed in her mind's eye. She shook her head, turned around again. She crouched down beside him, unsure as to what to do. Haruhi leaned in towards him, froze and jerked back.

Without another word, she got up, shook her head and left. He face was flushed a deep red.

.:::::::.

God knew how long he had sat there just waiting. The pain had numbed off completely and he could barely feel his arm at all. Kyoya leaned his head forward, his bangs falling forward to cover his face.

He could hear the crunching of footsteps and stiffened. Was it Haruhi?

The footsteps stopped and Kyoya opened his eyes, there was a pair of shoes on his left side. Brown, shiny combat boots. He closed his eyes again; none of the Host members wore combat boots…

"How pathetic," A deep, gravelly voice snorted. "All it took was one arrow." This person had an accent, Kyoya noted drowsily.

A rough hand cupped his forehead and shoved his head back. Kyoya opened his eyes a little his eyesight was blurry. Did his glasses fall off?

From what he could see, the man was tanned. He had short, gray hair and a deep scar running from his right brow down to his jaw line. The man had a wide face and bushy eyebrows. He was buff and wore a camo muscle shirt and brown cargo pants.

Who is he, some American general? What is he even doing here?

He snarled something under his breath; he reeked of body odor and tobacco.

"Over here!" A distant voice called.

"Shit," The man let go of Kyoya's head. He straightened up and left silently. After that, Kyoya really couldn't stand it anymore. The lull of utter darkness was too tempting. He closed his eyes and passed out.

.::::::.

As Haruhi lead Tamaki, Kaoru and Hikaru to where she left Kyoya, she felt panic rise in her gut. Something was telling her that something was wrong. Now, she wasn't usually the one to be so gutsy as she preferred to stick with solid facts but there was something different about this.

"Over here!" She called back, walking around a dense fern bush.

When they finally reached Kyoya, he was leaning heavily on the trunk, his forehead was smudged with dirt and he was unconscious.

"Kyoya!" Tamaki cried, bounding forward to kneel by his best friend's side. "No! You don't deserve to die!"

"He's not dead, Tono." Kaoru said calmly as he pushed past Haruhi to play two fingers on his wrist. He checked his forehead, cheeks and neck. "A bit feverish but fine."

"What did you say happen, Haruhi?" Hikaru asked, walking to stop beside the girl.

"Well, we were going to check out a crate but than he got shot by some arrow…" Haruhi explained sounding a bit dazed.

"Where's the crate?" The elder twin asked curiously.

"It's on the beach," She answered, nodding towards the way they had gone. "It looked pretty full but we didn't have a chance to inspect it."

Tamaki stood up with Kyoya's left arm draped over his shoulder. "Kaoru, could you help me please?" He asked, suddenly looking serious. "Haruhi and Hikaru, go see what is in the crate. Do be careful, we can't have another one of us injured."

Kaoru stepped forward to help the King Host. He carefully picked Kyoya up by the waist and arm.

"Okay." Hikaru nodded, before reaching to take Haruhi's hand. "Come on, Haruhi, let's go."

"Is holding hands really necessary?" Haruhi asked as Hikaru led her away.

The twin blushed, "Yes, of course! Tamaki said to protect you, right? So it is, most definitely, necessary." He answered quickly and tightened his grip around her small hand.

Haruhi frowned but said nothing, she looked over her shoulder and watched Tamaki's tall figure disappear behind a giant fern.

.::::.

When they walked up to the crate, Haruhi was tensed and on high alert. She constantly looked around, squinting at the ocean and peering through the dense shrubs. It didn't seem like there was anybody around at all.

"Stop being so fidgety," Hikaru said with a roll of his eyes. "Nothing is going to happen. Whoever was here is probably gone – they've already injured somebody, haven't they?"

"Yes, but you can never be too careful, he might still be here." Haruhi mumbled nervously. "Well, we should open this and see what's inside."

Hikaru nodded, an eager grin on his face. He knocked the crate with the hooked branch they had picked up along the way. "It sounds pretty full. I hope there's something good in there." He hooked the curved end of the branch over the edge of the plank and pulled. The piece of wood cracked and came off. They repeated this until a whole section of the crate was removed.

The two of them peered into the dark, gaping hole. Hikaru was sweaty and tired, "You don't happen to have a flashlight, do you?" He asked, breathily.

"Mori-senpai gave me one." Haruhi said, silently thanking the older student for being so considerate. She fished into her pocket and brought out the small, rechargeable flashlight. She gave the crank a few turns and switched it on.

The beam of light illuminated the whole crate. Inside were smaller boxes, stacked neatly on top of one another. Cautiously, she stepped in and ran a hand down a tall tower of boxes. She furrowed her brows in puzzlement.

"What is it, Haruhi?" Hikaru asked, stepping in as well. The boxes were labeled very vaguely. His eyes widened, "It's supplies!"

"There's food, clothing, wow! Isn't this a great find?"

"Uh-huh…" Haruhi's mind was occupied with something else, but she wasn't about to let Hikaru know. "Why don't we look for the first aid box? That's what we need now. We'll come back for more later."

Hikaru was already carrying three boxes. They were labeled 'Food', 'Gear' and 'Clothing'. "You can look for that, Haruhi. I'll bring these back." He grinned, excitedly. "We have to bring back as much as possible! What if the crate disappears if we leave it? You stay here, okay? I'll be right back!" And with that, he turned and hurried across the beach.

Haruhi blinked, "Oh…Okay.". She watched as Hikaru walked out of sight. She sighed and began to rummage through the boxes.

.:::.

By the time they returned with the last of the boxes, it was already well into the afternoon. Everybody was excited about the newfound supplies.

"Look, Haru-chan! There's sweets!" Hani exclaimed happily as he tore open a box.

"Look, isn't this amazing?" Tamaki asked, shoving a piece of plastic in Haruhi's face. It was red, with a fork in one end and a spoon on the other. "It's called a 'spork'!"

"And look! These clothes are pretty stylish." Kaoru grinned, holding up a gray and orange shirt. He turned it around and looked it over. "Funny how the style is so similar to our mom, hmm, Hikaru?"

"Yeah." Hikaru nodded, bending down to open another box. He gasped, "Intant coffee! Wow! We really hit the jackpot on this, didn't we, Haruhi?"

Haruhi nodded, "Um, what about Kyoya?" She asked.

"Oh, Mori is in the hut, looking after him. He said that he'll be okay."

The girl nodded and carefully picked her way through the mess of boxes and crawled into the hut. "Mori-senpai?" She called.

"Hmm?" Came the warm, deep rumble.

"You can go have lunch with the others, I'll look after Kyoya." She said, moving to sit, cross-legged beside him.

"You're not eating?"

"Not hungry, thank you." Haruhi said.

"Okay." Mori got up and made his way outside where Haruhi could hear Hani greeting him.

Except for the excited cheers and muffled talking outside, the hut was pretty quiet. Haruhi stared at Kyoya, a small fire was striving beside him. Kyoya looked peaceful in his sleep, his head was propped up on a pile of thermal blankets and his glasses lay beside him.

Haruhi sighed, closing her eyes. She bit her bottom lip and moved to place a hand over his forehead, cheek and neck. "Good, there's no fever." She mumbled to herself.

"What are you doing?" Haruhi jumped, jerking her hand away.

"You're awake!" She said, surprised.

Kyoya furrowed his brows together, "Water, please." His voice sounded hoarse and gravelly.

Haruhi looked around the hut frantically, where did Mori put the water? She finally found the canteen right by where the elder host had been sitting at. She picked it up, unscrewed the cap and offered it to Kyoya. "Here."

There was a pause before he sighed. "Do you expect me to drink it myself?"

Confused, Haruhi nodded. "Yes, why can't you?"

"I'm an injured patient, Haruhi."

She blinked, thought for a while than sighed. "Oh you rich bastard." She muttered and moved to prop Kyoya up against her. She carefully touched the rim of the canteen to his lip. "Hurry up and drink." She told him, not minding their close proximity.

He obeyed and nearly drained the whole canteen of its water. "Good, now go back to sleep." Haruhi said and she gently laid Kyoya back down. There was a small smirk on his face as he gazed up at her.

"What?" Haruhi asked, irritably. "You've already had your water, what do you want now? A massage?"

"That would be nice, thank you."

She snorted, "In your dreams, Kyoya." She paused and sighed, "Hey, Kyoya?"

"Yes, Haruhi?"

"Don't you want to know what was in that crate?"

"Not really, that thing nearly got me killed."

Haruhi ignored him, "There was food and clothing. There's everything we need."

Kyoya raised a brow, "And that's a bad thing?"

"No, but don't you find it…odd that it was just, you know, there?" Haruhi frowned, "And they had all the things everybody liked too. Instant coffee, fashionable stuff, sweets…"

"You're saying that it was too much of a coincidence." Kyoya concluded, his eyelids drooping.

Haruhi looked at him and nodded. "I'm beginning to get suspicious, but you should rest Kyoya." She patted his forehead and smiled warmly. "I'll be here so just go to sleep."

Kyoya stared at her for a while before closing his eyes. "One last request, Haruhi?"

"Hmm?"

"Could I use your lap as a pillow? This thing isn't doing much to help my sore neck."

Haruhi blinked, she imagined what Tamaki and the twins would do if they found out but she also didn't want Kyoya to be in any more pain. Finally she nodded, "Okay…"

She scooted forward and Kyoya moved to lie down on her lap, a barely visible look of triumph on his face. "Thank you." He said.

"You owe me, Kyoya." Haruhi told him, patting his forehead and brushing away bangs from his eyes.

* * *

He chuckled sleepily

Hey everybody! Sorry for the late update, I've been drowning in work. Finals, projects, vacations and stuff. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, and thank you, everybody for your reviews and encouragement. Heck, I check my story traffic lists ever week and epic thank you for all the people who read this! :D

**Thanks to!**

**hypnotic flames: **Glad you liked, thanks! **  
**

**Lizzy-Chan-InuYasha-Fan:** Thank you so much for your review, it made me really happy. Especially since I was in a grumpy mood the time I read your review.

**MikeyEllzBellz:** Thank you! I do try very hard to keep readers curious. xD

**Pixieguitarbook46: **Thanks for your motivation, haha! :3

**Raines: **I tried to put in some actual romance action here, but these things can't be rushed. (: Thank you for reviewing!

**Meganes Ultimate Fangirl: **Rich bastards will be rich bastards. They're also innovative with high-class education. :D

**GOGOgirl103: **Thanks for you're idea, I may consider it. :x I'm glad you liked it, thanks for reviewing! - (A rose for you? xD)

I was browsing through my story traffic and looking at the many different countries there. Needless to say I was amazed at the variety.

To those Malaysian readers, HEY! :3 I am Malaysian too!


	5. Clues

"Hello?" The man held his cell phone to his ear and leaned back into the plushy leather seat.

"The boy has been shot today, sir." The caller grumbled. "Don't worry, it wasn't a fatal wound."

"Good, we can't have him dead now, you got it? Otherwise the plan would be ruined."

"Yes sir."

"When is back-up coming?" The man asked and stood up to look out the window. He was young with a lanky build with a mop of dirty blond hair on his head. "Soon, I suspect."

"Last I checked, they were due to arrive tomorrow or later tonight." The caller said with a gruff voice. "Is everything ready over there?"

A smirk came onto the man's face. He turned around and walked up to the desk. The nameplate shone in the afternoon light. Yoshio Ootori. Two mugs stood on the desk, one of piping hot coffee and the other - tea. The man slid his hand into his suit's pocket and brought out a small vial. He flicked the cap open and poured the powdered contents into the coffee. "Everything is ready here." He said into the phone and watched as the powder melted into the drink.

There came a click from the door. The man stuffed the empty vial into his pocket and hurried to one of the two seats on the other end of the table. He sat down, "You better make sure it works, otherwise you won't get the money, got it?" Without another word, he snapped his phone shut and tucked it away.

The heavy oak doors opened and Yoshio walked in. The man stood up with a welcoming smile, "Ah, Ootori-san. How are you doing?"

"Enough talking, what did you call me here for?"

"Come now, Ootori-san," The man chuckled, "Shall we talk over a drink?" He gestured towards the two mugs. "I know you like your coffee strong."

He grinned and sipped his tea.

.:::::.

On the other side of town, the parents of the host club members were having lunch together. They had chosen an easy, outdoor bistro. The atmosphere was relaxing and light, everybody was chatting away.

Except for a certain man. Ranka didn't look like he was enjoying the get-together. He sat on the metal chair, stiffly, his face holding an obviously forced smile.

"Eh, Suoh-sama…" Ranka started, and than coughed.

Yuzuru looked up, "What's the matter, Ranka-san? Are you not enjoying yourself?"

Haruhi's father laughed a little, "Oh no, it's not that. But I have to head back to work soon – what was the reason that you've called us all here today?"

For a moment, a blank look came across Yuzuru's face before he stood up abruptly, tapping his teaspoon to his wineglass. "Attention, everybody, attention!"

Everybody fell silent and looked up at him, "As you all should know – our dearest children are currently stranded in an island that we have created."

"Oh yes, I remember. It was such fun, designing that island." The Hitachin's mother smiled.

"I have gotten news that the crate of supplies has been successfully launched and has recently landed on the shores of their little island." Yuzuru continued, beaming. "Now they can enjoy learning how to survive in all the luxuries and comforts of home!"

Ranka felt his jaw drop while as the other parents cheered. "B-But doesn't that…that isn't the whole point of surviving!" He muttered underneath his breath.

"Is there something wrong, Ranka-san?" Yuzuru inquired, a look of worry on his aged features.

Ranka was quick to reply. He shook his head and got up, "Th-That's wonderful news, Suoh-sama. I'm afraid that I do have to leave now, my lunch break is nearly over. Thank you for lunch, I will see you soon."

"Alright, Ranka-san. We shall bid you farewell."

"R-Right. Bye."

.::::.

"Haruhi! What are you doing?"

The loud noises made the girl open her eyes, "Hunh? What?" She yawned and winced when a dull pain shot through her back. Looking up, Haruhi saw the twins and Tamaki in the hut.

"Why is Kyoya on your lap?"

"Oh, because he said he wanted to sleep on my lap." Haruhi explained groggily. "Something about a sore neck."

"Mother! How dare you use our daughter in such a…a…. horrifying manner!" Tamaki asked, loudly. He came and pulled Haruhi up onto her feet, causing Kyoya to hit his head on the floor.

"Eh – Tono – that may not be a good idea…" Kaoru said, timidly.

Hikaru was twitching, "Why that wretched dog…"

"Tamaki." Kyoya's voice was eerily calm.

"You disappoint me, Mother!" The King Host went on. "To think that you, of all people, would harass her in such a way!"

"Tono…" Kaoru mumbled.

"Be quiet, Kaoru. Tamaki-senpai is right!" Hikaru hissed.

"Tamaki shut up and leave me alone." Kyoya snapped, groaning. "You're not the one who is injured!"

"That's not true, I was injured too!" He stuck out his band-aided finger. "Did you not see this?"

"It was a splinter."

"Oh the pain!"

Haruhi sighed, "Everybody, please, get out of here."

Kaoru was already shoving a fuming Hikaru out the door. "Right, right, Haruhi. We're terribly sorry. We just wanted to tell you that lunch is almost ready!"

"Let go of me, Kaoru!"

"Tamaki, let's go!"

"B-But…" Tamaki pouted, but Haruhi was glaring at him so he sighed and followed after him in a sulky manner.

"Thank you, Haruhi."

"You shouldn't use your injury as an excuse!" Haruhi snapped, turning her glare at Kyoya. "It's wrong and makes me feel disgusted."

Kyoya glared at her, "There wasn't any other way to get Tamaki to leave me alone." He sat up, wincing a little and reached to grab the canteen. He opened the cap and drained it of its contents.

Haruhi didn't say anything; she rubbed her lower back and sighed. "You seem to be okay," She commented, "I'm going to go get some lunch. Want me to get you some?"

Kyoya nodded and Haruhi turned to crawl out of the door.

Everybody greeted her cheerfully as Hani came and gave her a bowl of stew. "We made it ourselves, Haru-chan!" He grinned.

Haruhi stared into the bowl, a certain look of horror on her face. The concoction was yellow-brown with pink swirls in it. It looked lumpy and smelled terrible. "Wh…What did you put in this?"

Hani thought for a while, "Bananas, coffee and candy! We put the stuff we liked into one big bowl. It should be good, right?" He offered her a spoon. "Try it!"

All eyes were on her as Haruhi took the spoon with a nervous smile. She scooped up a lump of heavens knows what and ate it. Haruhi nearly gagged, the taste was indescribable.

"Well?" That was Hikaru, "How is it?"

Haruhi gulped and forced a smile – they seemed so proud of their poisonou – uh creation. "It's good…"

Hani and Tamaki cheered. Everybody picked up their bowls and started to eat happily. Haruhi watched, a disgusted look on her face. Did they not find it bad? Pushing her bowl aside, she got up. "I'm going to get Kyoya-senpai's lunch."

"Oh here, we saved him some." Hani offered another full bowl of the treacherous stew.

Haruhi laughed and shook her head nervously. "Oh no, I'm afraid that Kyoya will not be able to digest that well. His body is still very weak. I'll go get him something else." Backing away, she turned and hurried towards the supply boxes. Rummaging through them, she found pre-cooked rice in a container and a pack of rice seasoning. _I'm sure Kyoya wouldn't like this but it's better than…the stew. _Nodding, she grabbed some utensils and crawled into their hut.

There, she found Kyoya propped up against the walls of the hut. He was inspecting his arm. "Kyoya-senpai."

At the sound of her voice, Kyoya looked up. "Oh, Haruhi. I assume that you've brought me something good – since we have the crates and all."

She smiled nervously, "Well, not your definition of good." She sat down across from him and revealed to him his lunch. "It was all I could find for you."

Kyoya scowled, "That's barely sufficient."

"Unless coffee, candy and banana stew is better – I'd gladly get you a bowl."

He blinked, "And who, in the right mind, would combine those ingredients into a dish?"

"Tamaki and Hani, apparently." Haruhi answered with a sigh. "They thought that throwing together the stuff they liked into one pot would make something good."

"Typical." Kyoya was staring at her, and she felt increasingly uncomfortable under his scrutiny.

"Is something wrong, senpai?" She asked, forcing herself to return his gaze confidently.

He looked away, and Haruhi found that very odd. "I'm waiting."

At that, Haruhi scowled, "Kyoya, you are perfectly capable of feeding yourself." But nevertheless, she ripped open the package of seasoning and poured the contents onto the rice. Mixing it, she spooned out some and held it to his lips. "I can't believe you're such a baby."

Honestly speaking, that comment stung, but Kyoya said nothing. He ate the rice dutifully, and fought hard to not gag at the cardboard taste of the seasoning and cold rice. He, himself, did not understand why he was so intent on making Haruhi feed him. It wasn't like he was not capable, and Kyoya was always the independent type. To put it lamely, he just _liked _it. He liked watching her frown and struggled to mix the dry seasoning into the cold, sticky rice. He liked how her caramel-colored eyes showed clear annoyance at him. He liked how she had the mutual habit of biting her lower lip in frustration. Kyoya shook his head mentally, what the hell was wrong with him? Had there been poison in that cursed arrow? But poison didn't mess with people's minds like that.

Swallowing, he snorted. It wasn't like the man who shot him was a cupid angel.

Which reminded him…

Kyoya swallowed the last bite of rice, "There's somebody else on this island with us." He said and watched as Haruhi froze. She looked up at him, wide eyes shocked.

"How do you know?"

"When you left me to get the others, he came to visit me." Kyoya explained, reaching to adjust his glasses. "I can't say it was pleasant. He was a foreigner, had an accent, I'm not sure what."

"I'm assuming he was the one who shot the arrow." Haruhi frowned, "Why would he be here? He can't be stranded too, can he?"

"That's unlikely." Kyoya replied, "He's smoking, I smelled it. And he looked pretty well off." He ate another bite of the rice.

"This is bad." She mumbled, furrowing her brows with worry. "Everything about this is off. First, somebody, obviously, stole the satellite phone. And than there's the huge plantation of banana plants – it looked like an orchard! The crate – that's a big giveaway, and now your arrow and that man." She sighed and spooned more rice for him. Kyoya ate it obediently. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say there's something fishy going on. Do you think our parents planned it?"

"Are you saying that our parents planned for some smelly excuse-of-a-man to shoot us down with arrows?" Kyoya asked, "It's highly unlikely they would like it."

"What do you think is happening than? Don't you find it odd that Tamaki's father gave us that boat and shoved us into this trip?" Haruhi snapped. They stared at each other for a while, before she sighed. "Sorry."

"I don't know what's going on," Kyoya said after a while, "But we should do something about that man."

"We have to tell the others." Haruhi started to get up. "I'll go first."

On normal occasions, Kyoya would of shrugged but today, his treacherous body had to react. He reached out to grab her arm. Haruhi yelped a little in surprised and gazed at him in shock. He let go and struggled to keep his composure. "You're not done feeding me yet."

The silence that followed after felt like an eternity to him. Kyoya purposely avoided eye contact with her, but when Haruhi started to giggle, he turned to stare at her. "I don't find it so funny." He said, coldly.

"I'm sorry, but you're acting so weird." Haruhi told him. "It's hardly like you at all. Funny, I almost had the impression that you didn't want me to leave."

"Hahaha," Kyoya said, drily. "The only reason why I don't want you to leave now was because you are not finished feeding me yet."

Haruhi nodded and continued to feed him in silence. She sighed a little, feeling a little dejected. So, he only wanted her stay so he could use her. Not because he liked her company? She shook her head, this was Kyoya they were talking about. What were the chances of that?

_.::::._

_I have finally completed a chapter! Admittedly, I don't think that was a good place to end it but I've hit a rock. I need some time to figure out what I want to happen now. I have a vague idea of what will happen, but I haven't quite thought about how I'm going to make everything work while keeping realistic AND maintaining character. _

_I'm so sorry it took me two – three months to finish this! Please yell and shout at me so I won't be so lazy next time. D:_

**E.M. Megs: Hm…Maybe Yoshio isn't as bad now huh? Heheheh…**

**PurpleFluffBunny7813: I hope I explained the island thing in this chapter. If I didn't, I'll tell you. The parents have used their money to BUILD an island of their own in the middle of nowhere! Because their filthy rich like that. Ugh.**

**Lizzy-Chan-InuYasha-Fan: Cannibals, you say? How did you get that idea, haha! **

**Flamingbunnies: (I like your name by the way, haha!) Thank you for your review.**

**Hypnoticflames: Thank you. I'm glad you liked the suspense, haha.**

**Twilightwriter: Thank you! **


End file.
